TV & Fanfiction
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: Sam finds out that his life is a TV show. And that there's stories about him on the internet...


**Disclaimer:** _I'm sad to say that I don't own _Reaper_._

"I don't want to be here!" Sock whined to Ben who was sitting in front of him surfing the internet.

Ben sighed. "You can learn a lot of things at a library, Sock. Like the enjoyment of reading a good book," he said to his friend.

"But I don't know how to read," Sock complained.

"Then find yourself a picture book. You know, if you want to get a ride from me ever again you are just going have to deal with where I want to go before we go home," Ben told him calmly.

"Fine!" Sock whined again in a childlike tone then went over to the youth section, where he saw Sam standing in front of some J. K. Rowling books, picking at his finger nails. As soon as Sam noticed Sock his head shot up.

"How long do you think he'll make us stay here?" Sam asked still picking at his nails.

"Hours," he replied in a breathless voice. Sam grunted then wondered how long it would take him to walk home; more than an hour.

"Is it true that they have picture books here?" Sock asked him. Sam looked at him for a moment with a confused expression then nodded. "Well, I better go find them," Sock told him in a depressed voice, and walked away.

About a half hour later Sock was sitting on the library's green carbeted floor with a colorful picture book in his hands, five more of them to his left and was sitting next to a three year old boy who also had a couple of picture books. The kid looked at Sock. "Should you be read grown-up book?" the boy asked him, his English stilted.

"Should not you be looking for an English teacher?" Sock replied in a sophisticated manner, and went back to his book.

"Sock!" Ben yelled to his friend from across the room.

Sock looked up, "I'm looking at this book!" he replied pointing to the book in his hands.

"Hey!" the librarian said in a hushed tone, "quiet." Ben glared at her for a moment then beckoned Sock to come over to the computer with him.

Sock grunted slammed the picture book into the pile of picture book beside him (it didn't make much noise), picked the pile up and went over to Ben, who looked like anxiety and worry has been his friends for many years.

"Oh my god! I have to show you- Are those picture books?" Ben asked eyeing his friends' pile of books balancing gracefully in his left hand.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested it," Sock told him giving him a weird facial expression.

"Yes, sarcastically!" Ben said frustrated.

"Hey guys, don't be so loud. We don't want to be yelled at by the librarian again," Sam said walking over to his friends.

Ben looked at him for a moment then said, "Sam, you've got to look at this. I was skimming the Internet and decided to search for our names just for the heck of it and- this came up," Ben said. He showed them a web page. After a few seconds Sam's mouth dropped.

"How - how could all of these people know about me being a bounty hunter for Hell?" Sam stammered as he looked at some of the links and descriptions on the _Google_ page and clicked on one that seem to have the most information.

Ben bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Well, apparently we are on a TV show called _Reaper_ that's on the CW. Well, on that channel here anyway. If it's on that channel for all the other countries-" Ben started.

"Countries?!" Sam yelped.

"Hey, don't make me tell you again," the librarian said, who were now a couple yards behind them.

"Sorry," Sam told her and she walked away, eyeing them.

Sock then grabbed the mouse and clicked on a link. "Not just a TV show. They also have people writing stories about us," he said.

"I thought you couldn't read," Ben remarked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sock said and spaced out for a moment.

"These stories don't look accurate though," Ben said as he skimmed through them the few stories that were on the web page.

"But, the authors have some cool-ass names," Sock chimed in. Ben looked at him hopelessly, and Sam, was still too deep in shock to say anything.

"They're user-names Sock," Ben said shaking his head then looked a few. "Oh, you're right. Some of them are cool…" Ben said looking at the monitor and tilting his head to the right.

Sam who finally got out of his state of shock said, "How could we not have known that we were on a TV show?" Then a thought crossed his mind. Did the Devil even know we were on a TV show, or was this just a trick to scare the crap out of them? He looked over at Ben and Sock were not paying attention to the problem.

"Look that story has younger versions of ourselves as the main characters," Sock said and pointed at the one link.

"Are you two worried at all?" Sam snapped as the two finally snapped out their story deliria.

"Yeah, of course we are. I wonder if Tony knows about this. Or even the devil," Ben thought out loud.

Sam sighed, and wondered the same thought again. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, trying, once again, to absorb it all. He opened them and he was just outside of the library doors. Oh great, Sam thought and his stomach clumped into a knot.

He turned his head to the right to see the devil walking up to him. "Hi Sammy, long time no see," he said joyfully and stood beside him.

"Did you know that there is a TV show about me?" Sam asked him, getting straight to the point.

"Of course there is. I thought you knew that at one point. Apparently not though," the Devil replied with a hopeless sigh as he looked into the library windows and to a red-headed teen who had her nose in a unidentified book. He smirked.

"And that there are pages of inaccurate stories about me on the Internet," Sam continued.

"Yes I knew about that too, it's called fanfiction. However, their is one story that is true on there. Unless of course you didn't just find out that you are on a TV show," he said grinning to himself.

"Although, I wouldn't worry about it to much Sammy. You just have to think at it in a positive light. For example, you don't have to make your own decisions. The writers will do it for you. Lets just hope they don't go on strike again. Anyway, I have to go, places to be and people to see. I'm hoping to start World War 3 after all. However Death hasn't been so lenient with me lately, so I have to talk to her right now. Try to make her think that war is the way to go, not starvation and disease," Satan said and walked away.

Sam woke up with a start on the sofa fully dressed and the Wii remote in his hand. He looked out the window. It was just turning morning.

Sock walked into the room, looking like the living dead with his hair a mess. "You fell asleep on the couch?" he asked Sam groggily.

Sam scratched his head then nodded. "Yeah I guess I did. And oh man, did I just have the weirdest dream ever."


End file.
